


Best Served Cold

by Saint_Rick_The_Dick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Face Sitting, Rough Sex, breath play, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Rick_The_Dick/pseuds/Saint_Rick_The_Dick
Summary: Wherein you convince Rick to sub for you and he's a mouthy, belligerent asshole the entire time.





	Best Served Cold

"I think you might be losing your edge, old man.”

“I-I’m sorry, but  _what the fuck did you just say to me?_ ”

Rick’s voice was steel, his words ice.

“Y-ya know, for someone in such a - a  _compromising_  position, y-you sure do have a fucking  _smart mouth_.”

He had a point. You were trussed, arms and legs held immobile by thick rope, your ass still stinging with the remnants of his last smack. A bright, red mark on your skin in the shape of his hand as a reminder. He yanked on your hair, jerking your head back and making you wince.

“D-did you forget who you’re talking to there,  _sweetie?_ ”

But you weren’t so easily dissuaded, and you grit your teeth. 

“I don’t know, Rick. Seems to me you’re getting -  _ah_  - getting a little worn out.”

Rick’s eyes flashed as he flipped you onto the floor. You landed on your back, hands and wrists smashed beneath your weight. Squirming, you rolled to your side, your face full of dark delight at his fury.

“Worn out?  _Worn out_?!”

Hooking a finger into the ringed collar at your neck he tugged you forward. His lips were a snarl, and you grinned in defiance, testing him,  _pushing_  him.

“N-now you fucking listen to me you - you little  _slut._  W-we  _both_  know which one of us will - which one of us gets tired of our  _little game_  first. A-a-and it’s  _never fucking me.”_

His spit flecked against your face as he spoke, his inflection sharp and distinct, but you weren’t backing down. Not today.

“Whatever. You couldn’t -  _unh_  - you couldn’t handle what I would do to you anyway,  _old man_.”

Rick paused and then laughed. It was a bitter, mocking sound. Normally, it would have stung, but at the moment it felt more like victory.

“Y-you  _reeaaally_  think that, huh? Ok… Ha! Ok. I-I’ll play.”

He untied you, your hands and arms tingling as the the blood flow returned to them. Rick stood, stretching his back, cracking his knuckles, his joints releasing a series of pops and snaps.

“A-alright, baby. You have - ” he glanced to the side “-  _One_  hour. Now… Sh-show me what you got.”

Triumphant, you stood and smiled, placing a hand on his bare chest. You ran it up the center and over the peaked edge of his collarbone. He watched you with acute interest, his eyes tracking the path of your fingers until they dipped around the side of his neck. Once there, you slid them up into his hair and clutched, tugging his head down so he was almost level with you.

“ _Kneel._ ”

You could tell he wanted to retort, but he held back, complying in silence. Once he was on the ground, you cupped his chin, running a thumb along his bottom lip.

“ _This_  is a good look for you.”

Rick captured your thumb with his mouth. He sucked on it as you watched, his tongue running along and underside. His eyes were half lidded and mischievous.

“Are you going to behave for me?”

But he only smirked, biting down on your thumb hard enough to let you know he never made  _anything_ easy. You moved to the bed leaving Rick on his knees. Spreading your legs, you ran two fingers along the lips of your cunt, opening it up, allowing him a view of the slick moisture within. His eyes narrowed with greed, his breath coming quick and shallow from his nostrils. Beckoning to him with your wet finger, he made as if to stand.

“No! …  _Crawl_.”

He growled, a low, dangerous sound that came from his chest, but he bent, placing his hands on the floor. He kept his head down as he shuffled towards you. Once he was between your legs, you grabbed his hair again, jerking his neck up at an awkward angle. He hissed, but held his place.

“Now, be a  _good boy_  and stay.”

Reaching for the rope from earlier, you bound his hands behind his back.

“H-hey, make sure you get - get that shit  _tight_.”

You rolled your eyes.

“I think I know how to tie a knot.”

But he grumbled his disagreement. You palmed his cock, already hard and throbbing, and hips bucked as you stroked him, your speed purposefully slow. Rick’s breath started to quicken and you released him, licking the smear of pre-cum off your hand. 

“Mmmh. I have plans for  _that_  later. For now, get up. On the bed.”

_“G-goddamnit…”_

He sat, perched on the edge, watching you move. His eyes spoke his barely contained insolence, so unaccustomed was he to not being in control. Using your fingertips, you pushed him down until he was flat. He groaned, shifting, trying to find a comfortable position with his hands trapped beneath him.

You tsked, mock sympathy in your voice. 

“Yeah, that’s unpleasant. I  _knooww_.”

“F-fuck your  _unpleasant_. I’m fucking _old_ , my - my circulation is already shit. I-if I lose my hands because of this I’m taking yours.”

Laughing at his empty threat, you crawled your way up his body, stopping to flick your tongue over a nipple. Rick inhaled sharply, twisting up to look at you.

“Oh, you _liked_ that. I’ll remember it for next time.”

But he just grunted. “Yeah, ’ _next time_.’ ”

Straddling his head with your thighs, you forced two fingers into his mouth and partway down his throat. He didn’t gag, but you could tell it was only out of his absolute refusal to submit.

“You’re going to eat my pussy until I cum. Then we’ll see what we can do for  _you_.”

You sat on his mouth, silencing whatever remark he was going to make.  Tangling a hand in his hair, you leaned back, bracing your palm against his chest so you could roll your hips. He didn’t try to thwart you, his tongue and lips attending to your cunt with hunger as you began fucking his face. You shifted, leaning forward over him so you could grind your clit against his nose. Squeezing your eyes shut, you concentrated on your own pleasure, ignoring his jerks as he struggled to breath.  You let up a moment - not wanting to render him unconscious - before resuming your rhythm. 

“ _Fuck_ , Rick - I think - I think we should do this more often.”

Your release was imminent, and you bucked your hips faster against him as you felt your pussy beginning to clench. You stilled and moaned once as your orgasm washed over you, your hand a vice in his hair. Rick gasped, coughing, as you moved to lay beside him. His lips, chin and cheeks were wet, glistening with a combination of his spit and the moisture from your pussy. You wiped your hand along his face to collect the slickness and used it to start stroking his cock.

“ _Oh fu - that’s_  - unnnf -  _fuck yes, baby_.”

This time, you didn’t hold back. 

Rick fucked your hand, his hips thrusting, the skin of his swollen, neglected cock tight and hot. You knew it would be quick, and you listened, watching him. Waiting. He looked down and bit his lip, groaning your name, before his eyes rolled closed.

“Are you gonna cum for me?”

“Yes!  _Fucking_  -  _fucking_  - yes I am!”

“Hmm…  _No_. You’re  _not_.”

At the moment of his climax, when you felt his cock throb and saw his balls tighten, you released him, choosing instead to run a finger along the outline of one bony hip.

Rick roared, a strangled, primal sound.

“ _Oh y-you fu - you fucking BITCH!”_

His jaw clenched, his back arched - the muscles in his neck stood out against the skin in taught lines. He thrust his hips uselessly in the air. His cock was a mottled purple, the head swollen and slick. Cum leaked slowly from the tip in fat droplets, his orgasm spoiled by your careful timing. He thrashed, freeing himself from his bonds as he bellowed and cursed you.

Lunging, he knocked you both to the floor. His hands were around your throat squeezing, cutting off your air supply as you struggled beneath him. Rick’s face was twisted, his eyes manic, lit with a ferocious cruelty.

“Y-your time is  _UP. My turn_.”


End file.
